callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Turbulence
Turbulence is the fourth levelOut of the Frying Pan%E2%80%A6 (Modern Warfare 3 achievement) in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. The player starts off as Andrei Harkov, an F.S.O agent, on a plane with the Russian President, Boris Vorshevsky, speaking to his daughter about the peace conference in Hamburg. Gameplay Harkov is one of the President's bodyguards, similar to a Secret Service detail. In the next room the player enters, President Vorshevsky sits down with a group of men discussing the planned peace with the west. His sentence is suddenly interrupted by gunfire as the plane is attacked by hijackers in an attempt to kidnap the President. The President is pushed to the floor, and the agents attempt to safely evacuate him, but the plane loses control, and is forced to make an emergency landing. The plane then crashes into a open field, and many of the F.S.O agents are dead or injured. After exiting the remains of the plane, the player must search for the President. Once the player secures the President, a helicopter lands to evacuate the President and the player. After opening the door to the helicopter, the player discovers that it belongs to Makarov, who then proceeds to shoot the player and capture the president. While the player is lying on the ground, wounded, you overhear a conversation between the president and Makarov, where Makarov is wanting launch codes for Russian warheads to use against opposing countries in the war. Makarov then executes the player, causing the screen to black out. Walkthrough thumb|300px|left Weapon Loadout Starting Weaponry *Five seven Weapons found in the level *AK74u *PP90M1 *MP412 *AA-12 *AK-47 Transcript Trivia *This is the first appearance of the Russian President, who had only been referred to in the previous game. *Andrei Harkov's death is similiar to how Makarov killed Joseph Allen. *This mission is a reference to the movie Air Force One, in that the presidential plane is hijacked by Russian Ultranationalists in an attempt to antagonize the West, even more similarities are drawn in the scene of the hijackings, where, in both, the President's meeting is interruped by gunfire, and Secret Service/F.S.O. agents attempt to evacuate him. *At the start of the mission a MiG-29 fighter could be seen escorting the presidential jet from the left window. *This is the first time in the entire COD seires which the player will get the caption 'Objective Failed' without the death/failure screen with quote during a mission, and not just once, but twice (failing to get the President to the safe room before the emergency landing and failing to get him to the chopper when Makarov appears) *While walking to the briefing room, the player can sometimes see a Col. Dimitri Petrenko. Occasionally, there can be one outside the briefing room, one might even lead Alena Vorshevsky downstairs. *This is the third "Modern Warfare"-era game where the player can be on-board a passenger jet. Mile High Club in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the aircraft on the Terminal map in Modern Warfare 2, and this mission. At some point in all of these missions or maps, emergency oxygen masks can be seen deployed or deploying from the ceiling compartments in the cabin. *When the player opens the helicopter's doors at the end of the mission, the player will notice that when looking at Makarov, his name is shown as if he was a friendly, this was probably done to let the player know what he looks like, because of appearance changes and being mistaken to the character and other friendly NPCs as a friendly. *After the plane has stalled out, if you do not follow your team downstairs you will see 2 FSO agents attempt to break through the door at the back of the room, one remains in the crouched position with his gun pointed towards it while the other beats the handle with a fire extinguisher.] *When the plane has crashed it appears to have crashed at an airport since the tail section breaks off and rolls colliding into a control tower. *This is the only mission where the player character does not wear any armor or padding. *Harkov seems to use Allen's character model. *The pilot at the beginning speaking to control sounds like Kravchenko. *In the video at 1:28-1:29 one can see a model MiG-29. *One of the agents on the plane is named "Dmitri Petrenko" a reference to one of the protagonists of Call of Duty: World at War. References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Single Player Levels Category:Levels Category:Campaign Category:Modern Warfare 3